Battery systems have utilized battery modules to generate electrical power. However, when coupling a battery module to an electrical bus, numerous brackets and bolts have been utilized which is relatively labor-intensive.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved battery system that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.